custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Great Academy
The Great Academy, was Versuva's oldest and greatest learning institution, located within the city of Keadrah. History The Great Academy is was one of Versuva's oldest institutions, and was constructed roughly the same time the city of Keadrah was. Once built, the Academy was placed under the guidance of some of Versuva's greatest scholars, philosophers, and professors, whose efforts would eventually make the Academy the single-most important learning facility on Versuva, and also one of its most significant locations. Only the sharpest and most determined learners would pass into the Academy, and many would spend many years learning within it before finally graduating. The Academy offered the best occupations to those who graduated successfully, including the highly desired position Grand Scholar, one of the island's most significant jobs. One of the Academy's best teachers was the Mersion scholar and Council of Eight member Kulant. During his tenure at the Academy, the Mersion students Mersery and Herkain were put through the Academy, and after a decade of learning, were selected for graduation, meaning if they passed they would become the Academy's youngest graduates. When the Xevthian Empire conquered Versuva, the Great Academy was closed down, and entry into it was forbidden. When the Empire's military leader was captured, the Xevthian Alxor, the Empire was repelled from Versuva by the Hand of Artakha, and the Academy was re-opened. Not long after this, Kulant retired from service in the institution. It is also known that both Mersery and Herkain would eventually graduate from the Academy. For the next several thousand years, the Academy would experience a prosperous time of development and peace. However, after Makuta Teridax assumed command over the Matoran Universe, The Great Academy was greatly damaged in the battles and conflicts that raged in Keadrah's streets between its inhabitants and an invading Rahkshi army. It was subsequently abandoned, and remained so until the surviving natives of Keadrah evacuated the Matoran Universe for the surface of Spherus Magna following Teridax's death. Subjects The Great Academy taught a wide diversity of subjects, and most of the lessons were taught by highly qualified, experienced and respected teachers. The curricular there was extremely broad, and the courses known to have been taught there are as following. *Matoran Mythology - the study of the ancient Matoran legends and prophecies, and their mythological tales. *Rahi Studies - a subject that involves the study of the various breeds of Rahi beasts, and their significance to the universe. *Translation - a course that taught its students how to read and decipher ancient runes, texts, and written languages of foreign origin. *Protodermic Studies - the study of all forms of Protodermis, the way they work, how to purify them, and how they compose all physical substances in the universe. *History - a course dedicated to researching the past records of certain time era. *Engineering - a curricular that focuses on inventing and designing machinery and other devices. *Astronomy - a subject which focus on the celestial patterns and alignments of stars, and making out the meanings of their constellations. **Astrophysics - a branch of astronomy that is optional to students. It focuses on the physical nature of stars and other celestial bodies, and the application of the laws and theories of physics to the interpretation of astronomical observations. *Futurology - the study of prophecies, predictions and recorded star alignments to anticipate the future. *Philosophy - the study of both general and fundamental problems and questions about existence. *Languages - a subject devoted to learning various languages and tongues from other lands, and being able to master them. **Translation - an optional branch of Languages, Translation focuses on studying ancient runes and the writings of other languages, and translating them. *Science - Though one of the most important subjects at the Academy, teach all fields of science in one subject was considered too general. Because of this, the specific scientific studies were divided up into individual classes, branching off from the main science department. **Geology - the science that deals with physical structures and substances, its history, and the processes that act on it. **Biology - The study of living organisms. **Virology - the study of various viruses, diseases and antidotes. **Chemistry - the branch of science that deals with the identification of the substances of which matter is composed; the investigation of their properties and the ways in which they interact, combine, and change. *Kanohi and Kanoka Analysis - often abbreviated as K.A.K.A. for short, this subject focuses on analyzing and study the physical properties of Kanoka and Kanohi, how they react, and how their makeup can affect the specific powers they possess. *Anthropology - The study of the various societies and civilizations throughout the universe, and a comparison of their varying levels of development. Location There was a number of rooms and chambers scattered throughout the Academy, including laboratories, classrooms, meeting rooms, testing rooms, filing archives and even vehicle bays for students testing out experimental travel machines. Library Considered to be the Academy's most defining feature, the Academy's library was staggeringly large, roughly dominating three quarters of the entire building. The library covered a wide range of information on just about any subject imaginable. Although some of its records wasn't as deep or as intricate like those within the libraries on Daxia and Destral, the Great Academy's library generally covered just about every other subject one would want or need to learn whilst studying.‬ Appearances *''Evils Unbound'' (First Appearance) Category:Locations